


【龚方】牛角扣

by Arashio



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 20:19:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18431366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arashio/pseuds/Arashio





	【龚方】牛角扣

方书剑从来没想到他和龚子棋可以玩这么大。

 

方书剑热爱音乐，热爱剧场，看向舞台的时候眼睛里带着憧憬闪闪发光。他期待过他大龙哥的首场演出，彩排和正式演出总是不一样的，他期待着能够看见前辈在台上表演时的张力，然后带给自己更多的提升和感悟。

 

但是因为龚子棋，现在的情况和他预想的有了偏差，毕竟没人会身体里塞着一个电动小玩具来试图获得提升和感悟。方书剑好看的眼睛里包着浅浅的一层泪水，心里和后穴都猫抓似的痒，然而罪魁祸首现在坐在他身边嘴角勾着一个不易察觉的微笑，手插在裤兜里，手心里正正好好就捏着那个该死的遥控器。

 

“子棋……”方书剑往龚子棋那边凑了凑，高领毛衣覆盖的身体随着跳蛋的频率微微颤抖，他讨好似的想要去拉龚子棋的手臂，被龚子棋不动声色地躲开。妈的，玩大了，早知道来之前就不应该招他。走之前他闲的没事扒着龚子棋就亲，亲得两个人都动了火，结果肉穴迎来的并不是龚子棋的粗大，而是一个可可爱爱的小玩具，居然还他妈的是小鲨鱼的。

 

方书剑在卡座里不断调整着姿势，以不让它进入得更深，结果不知道哪个动作把小玩具顶到了方书剑内穴的凸起，引得方书剑没忍住“啊”地叫了出来，又害怕被别人听到连忙捂住后半句。龚子棋听到方书剑嘴里溢出来的娇声装模作样往方书剑的方向靠了靠，方书剑就几乎立刻像是藤蔓一样攀上了他结实的臂膀。

 

他的男孩很乖，就算是身前的欲望早已因为他而抬起头却也不碰，强忍着难受带着龚子棋的手叫他碰碰他。龚子棋本就因方书剑脸上带着委屈的情潮而心神不宁，听到方书剑的小声恳求自然顺着他的意思伸出手，西装外套和昏暗的灯光挡住了众人的视线，龚子棋把手探进方书剑贴身的针织衫里摸索，指尖顺着背脊的凹陷由上而下一直延伸到尾椎骨。

 

指尖探进已经变得柔软度的穴口时龚子棋坏心眼地调了一下遥控器，方书剑在自己发出第二声引人注目的喘息之前咬住指关节，就着这个不舒服的姿势靠在龚子棋怀里。龚子棋的手指在他穴中翻搅，剪得平整的指甲跟着小跳蛋的节奏搔刮着内壁，带出淫秽又隐秘的水声。方书剑面皮薄，后穴被蹂躏的性欲和在公共场合的羞耻感让他几乎要到了，但龚子棋就是没有碰他一下，他的身后已经是一片泥泞，脸红得发烫，龚子棋却气定神闲，甚至右手手肘还搭在卡座的扶手上。

 

方书剑压低声音求龚子棋：“子棋，别闹了子棋，我们中场的时候去别的地方做好不好。”说完还像小猫一样讨好地用脸蹭龚子棋肩膀。龚子棋挑起半边眉不说话，手指却忽然进入地更深，就在方书剑快要忍不住的时候龚子棋两根手指夹出了那个小玩具，带出只有他两个人能听到的“啵”的一声轻响。龚子棋把沾满淋漓肠液的跳蛋放在手心里，就着几乎没有的灯光举到方书剑面前，方书剑听着微小的震动声快要把头埋进衣领里。

 

总算是挨到了中场休息，方书剑和龚子棋戴上口罩就往后台走，见到一个没人用的化妆间就走进去锁上了门。方书剑几乎是急不可耐，龚子棋刚锁上门转过身方书剑就缠过来索吻，涂了唇膏的嘴唇吃起来带着一丝薄荷的味道，两个人一边接着薄荷味的吻一边向屋内走，直到龚子棋把方书剑抱起来让他坐在化妆桌前。

 

方书剑手撑在身后任由龚子棋解开他的西裤扣子，把他忍得发涨的性器从内裤中拿出来的时候他倒吸一口凉气，但是当龚子棋从口袋里掏出刚刚的那只小鲨鱼时方书剑呼吸一停。“不要，子棋，不要……”方书剑摇着头往后缩着直到抵住了身后的镜子，龚子棋却没有丝毫放弃的想法，就着还湿润的穴口再次把小玩具送了进去，手指带着抵得格外深。

 

按开开关的一瞬间方书剑差点要射，被龚子棋眼疾手快地堵住铃口。方书剑小动物一样的呜咽让龚子棋施虐心大起，他没有解开自己的裤链，只是用手指按照平日里抽插的频率在方书剑甬道内摸索那个能让方书剑娇喘出声的地方。方书剑腿被半褪的裤子绊着抬不高，龚子棋的手指就埋得格外深，没几下就找到了方书剑的高潮点，没等方书剑反应过来就手腕用力，角度刁钻地压了上去。

 

方书剑发出一声婉转的长吟，头向后仰着露出光洁的颈子，手臂却还是揽着龚子棋肩膀怕化妆台太窄自己掉下去。龚子棋被这样的反应迷了眼，下决心将方书剑指奸到高潮，而事实证明龚子棋也确实那么做了，方书剑上半身被他盖满了斑驳的印章的时候下身也达到了高潮，高领针织衫早就被推到最高，方书剑的浓稠精液溅到敏感乳首，被龚子棋用舌头细细刮去渡进他口中。方书剑在高潮的余韵中回不过神，乖巧地将自己的浊液咽了，被龚子棋拉着手牵引着去摸另一根还未解决的炙热性器。

 

从化妆间收拾好了走出去之后下半场已经进行到了一半，二人就没有回观众席，直接占据有利地形，靠着台口近距离看完了余下的演出。因为是首场所以全部卡司都要上台亮相，龚子棋方书剑在演出结束后装作不熟的样子一前一后地登上舞台迎接聚光灯。

 

龚子棋套着西装外套在台上站得笔直，顶着一张一看就是凶手的脸皮笑肉不笑，而方书剑站在舞台上之后眼睛就开始发亮，满脸笑容地和观众席打招呼。龚子棋瞥向他，正巧看见他高领针织衫的领子下透出半个红痕，心潮涌动想起刚刚那场尚未尽兴的性爱，于是装作换个位置路过方书剑，用曾进入过方书剑身体的手指装作无意地擦过方书剑垂下的手。

 

方书剑耳尖一红，幸好化妆品遮瑕效果了得才挡住他脸上的红晕。郑云龙发表致辞的时候方书剑凑到龚子棋身边，略微皱起眉和他说小话：“你收敛点儿，在台上呢。”

 

龚子棋及时抓住小班长话语里的漏洞：“那回去了就不用收敛了？”

 

方书剑被他露骨的荤话都得浑身发热。就在龚子棋以为方书剑不会回答他的时候他听见身边自己剧中的弟弟应了一声：“回去随你。”

 

龚子棋又伸出手指，勾了勾方书剑的小鱼际。

 

 

End.


End file.
